Special Things
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: AU: I met many special things that day: special necklace, special moments and special person. And I, myself, was a special one. Because I was special, to him. -Oldrivalshipping-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Green or Blue. And why do I have to say that?**

* * *

**One.**

In the park next to my house had a pair of swings. When I had something in my mind, I wore my sneaker, taking headphones and sat there, eyes dashing around to spot interesting thing.

Sunday, it was cold, the sky was covered with grey cloud. My head ached. Feeling tired, I intended to go up to my room, sending Green a message. Complaining was okay, vague words were absolutely normal, simple greeting was alright. Talking to him was enough. I fell for him… and never wondered if he did like me back. Because I had always believed so. Until that day.

Until I saw him with another girl.

That day, Green had smiled.

Having done my exams rather smoothly, I gifted myself to go to the cinema. I had bought another ticket, for Green. Just thinking about the scenes of us eating popcorn together was wonderful. I had jumped on my feet and I had stopped. Because I had seen him, with a brown hair girl and red bag. Without thinking a second, I had hidden from them. My heart had beaten loudly as I had been running 100 meters. I suddenly wished I could have been invisible. You must have been wondering why I had to hide, why I hadn't appeared and greeted them as good friends always did, or at least, why I hadn't appeared to know the truth. I presume that my brain hadn't worked well. Green had smiled brightly. (even though his rare smiles were always bright.) He had left me alone with something had been broken inside my chest. I had always thought that he liked me, I had always wondered why he hadn't confessed to me yet. And I had been dreadfully wrong.

* * *

**Two. **

Green was friend of Red, my ex-boyfriend. When we were still dating, I occasionally followed him to his school, waiting for him until his classes ended. One day, when we were waiting at the bus stop, Red told me:

"My friend said you look pretty."

"Of course I am. You friend just points out what is obvious." I glared at him. "Therefore, you don't need to be so surprise."

"Yeah, right. It's just rare to hear him give compliment, especially about girls. And you should see his face when he knows you're my girlfriend…"

"Oh boy…"

Red and I broke up after a short term of time. At first, they were little misunderstanding, I had ignored. Until that day, when I saw a photo of him kissing blonde hair girl on Facebook. I didn't send message or plead to start over or call him. But I did walk a long path to his school, sitting in the bench at the school gate, where I had usually waited for him. I always liked going for a walk. The tiredness helped me clear those unnecessary thoughts. And truthfully, I didn't want to think much. I had tried to spot Red in the crowd. It was too cold outside, but I didn't care. Suddenly, everything was interrupted… by a brown, spiky hair boy.

"Give up." He told me. "Red has been home, he is dating Yellow now… for a week." He said shortly. And I suddenly had the feeling that he had been watching me from far away but he was so bored so he decided to show up in order to tell me something I didn't know.

"Right…" I stood up. I should have been home. Suddenly, he suggested:

"Would you like a warm drink? Or something to eat? It's rush hour."

I nodded. We sat on a café, not saying anything to each other. Honestly, what should we say? The hot cocoa warmed my hands up. And I wanted to press my hand against someone's check as I did to Red… but no… it was too late. I pressed my hands against my cheek as the hot tears fell down. Green gave me a handkerchief, and afterward, decided to wait for the bus with me.

"Don't wait for Red."

"I know. Anyway, I thank you."

And I ran off, even it wasn't the bus I needed. But I didn't want to cry in front of Green. He didn't talk much, but he could know everything. He just knew.

* * *

**Three. **

Despite what Green had said, I still went to Red's school without knowing why I was here. I sat down on the bench, spotting a black, spiky hair. Red only appeared briefly or he would went through the back door. I knew that, I just couldn't help it. And Green always appeared, but didn't treat me a drink or food. Instead, he forced me to listen to music with him. Sometimes, he told me about his class. Unconsciously (or consciously), Green never mentioned Red. Or perhaps, Red was in the range of "his friends" who he never said their names.

"How is Red?" I couldn't help asking. Curiosity would never let me go, indeed.

"Perfectly fine, compare to your state."

"Red asked you to comfort me? Or are you pitying me?"

"Pesky girl."

"What?"

"Go home now. Don't sit there. You aren't brave enough to meet him, so… go home and sleep." And I could swear that I heard he muttered which sounded like "Pesky girl" again.

I and Green became friend, true friend as the ending of my miserable state. We managed to have two extra classes together, I even waved at Red when I met him at classes. As we walked to home together, it was just me and him, no words. Sometimes when I exclaimed and admired beautiful things/people, he muttered:

"Pesky girl."

And it didn't annoy me at all, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I told him about the nightmare I had every night. And I swore, his eyes showed some concern. And he cheered me up,… well… not in normal way. He just called me, sang a song which lulled me into a peaceful sleep. I was so touched. I couldn't remember when those nightmares had left me.

Green showed me how to cease stress by doing Math exercises. MATH EXERCISES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. (Math and I didn't get along, mind you.)

"It's good for physical and mental." He reasoned.

Green had a bad habit of showing my flaws, that I took so long to wake up, that I never tied my hair. He even advised me to tie my hair high to help him spot me.

One day, I realized I was in love. Slowly. But certainly.

* * *

**Four. **

I decided to avoid Green as much as I could manage. He sent some messages to ask, but I didn't reply. If he decided to appear in front of my door, I told mother to tell him that I wasn't at home. I didn't know how to explain. All I could see was a crack, which was getting bigger and bigger.

Unfortunately, I wasn't of girl who kept all my feelings to myself. It was tiring. And deep down, I wanted an answer. Sunday, we met at the park next to my house, sitting on the grass.

"Who is she?" I started, telling him about what I saw in that day (excluding the past I had hidden from his sight.) "Oh my my, she is pretty!"

"You mean Soul?" A small chuckled came with his answer. "A nice girl with big mouth. Sometimes, she is just like you."

I really wanted to yell at him.

"I wish you your happiness." But I couldn't, so I forced a smile. And being Green, he somehow knew that something was bothering me. He didn't let it go unnoticed.

"What happened?" He narrowed his eyes.

I clenched my fist.

"No." I shrugged my shoulder. "My handsome friend is with a pretty girl, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised." Trying to be as dramatic as possible, I sighed. "So, need some love advice, friend." (It was too painful to say that word.)

"What are you…"

"Actually, I'm hurt. You have a girlfriend and don't tell me at all?" _Why I love someone, he just loves another girl? _"I can't believe it, Green. How can you think that the world of romance will go on without me?"

"Blue…"

"I'm not done yet. I don't see what she sees in you." _I don't know what I see in you. _"But you mustn't behave like a jerk. Knowing you..."

"Blue!" He finally snapped.

"What? I'm listening."

"What are you talking about?"

I stared at him. How dared he act as if he didn't know anything? I gritted my teeth, furiously yelling at him?

"What am I talking about? For crying out loud! I love you, Green Oak! But I know you love another girl, not me! Red and Yellow, you and Soul. No one bothers to look at me! No…"

"Blue!"

"I understand, Green." I smiled weakly. "You don't have to sorry. It's not your…"

But I didn't have a chance to finish my words. A hand swiftly found my back and pulled me in and all of it happen at once. Warmth against warmth of both our bodies together and our lips pressing against each other. I struggled confused but he wouldn't let go. He simply pressed my body closer to his. Until they needed air.

"Damn you, pesky girl…" He muttered.

"What?" Just like the first time she had heard that nickname.

"What? Pesky girl, Soul is my cousin!" I blinked and he continued. " I… need her for some advice."

"Why do you need advice?"

"I know you're stupid, but I don't think you're that stupid!" I felt highly insulted.

"You jerk, I'm not like that! It's because you didn't tell me…"

"Tell you what? Tell me that I love you ever since you were Red's girlfriend? Tell you that you're busy with people's love life but don't give a damn about yours own? Tell you that I want to surprise you at Christmas, but I can't because you're misunderstanding."

Okay, I admit that I was really stupid.

"Present?" One of the proofs for my stupidty was that I couldn't stop blinking.

"Because of this ridiculous situation, I have to prove you." He sighed, taking something out of his bag. "Soul helped me… well… choose it." He gave me a necklace, while he was holding another one. "Treasure it."

"F…For me?" I stuttered.

"Who else? Look, the one has the heart is yours. And I'll hold the one has the key."

"Why? I want to keep the key."

"Because I am the one to have rights to open your heart. Actually, Soul reminds me of you, so I can't help but smile." He smirked, before kissing me again.

I met many special things that day: special necklace, special moments and special person. And I, myself, was a special one. Because I was special, to him.

**END. **


End file.
